


Red Carnation

by redstar74



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue is oblivious, Dimitri is trying his best, Idk how much the Mentioneds will show up so we’re keeping it like that for now, M/M, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Mentioned Ashe Ubert, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, My goal is to make this as sappy as humanly possible, Pining, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstar74/pseuds/redstar74
Summary: The man seemed to regain his senses and gave a start, looking away from Dedue with a blink, then back again. “Ah, hello! I’d like to purchase a plant.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Red Carnation

Another lazy afternoon, not that Dedue minded. The sun beaming through the windows made the dust motes caught in its rays dance, and the radio in the corner hummed a pop song through a cloud of static. Otherwise the air was still, a relief after the nonstop rush of customers from that morning. 

He again thanked the heavens that he’d brought on Annette and Ashe. Both were bright and eager to please, and had a way with people that he knew for a fact he did not. His work spoke for itself, which is why he supposed so many people returned. He would’ve never imagined that his patronage would grow to the point where he’d need two extra pairs of hands helping him, but here he was.

Both of them had left for the day. Annette had an afternoon class, and Ashe was working a shift at his other job in a diner. The store seemed much emptier without them, and Dedue was surprised to realize he missed their chatter. Even though he never had much to say in response. In fact, the prospect of sitting in the shop until closing by himself was growing less and less appealing. Business always dwindled as the day went on, and he was almost certain he wouldn’t see another customer that day. He’d sweep the aisles and do one last walkthrough, he mused to himself while rising from his chair behind the cash register, then lock up. 

He’d started to do just that when the bell above the door broke through the steady swish of his broom against the floor. Inwardly he sighed, but looked up with a modulated “How can I help you?”

The man who’d just walked in didn’t answer at first. He’d stopped just inside the door, and he seemed entranced as he took in Dedue and the rest of the shop. Dedue didn’t blame him, the flowers often had that effect on people. Explosions of color and life everywhere you looked, the potted plants with their shimmering green leaves and vibrant blossoms, and blooms of every shape and hue arranged in bouquets and proudly displayed. With the sun at its full peak the sight was almost dizzying.

The man seemed to regain his senses and gave a start, looking away from Dedue with a blink, then back again. “Ah, hello! I’d like to purchase a plant.” 

“Any specific one in mind?” Dedue leaned the broom against the wall then turned to give the man his full attention. Windswept blonde hair down to his shoulders, he was close to Dedue’s height with a broad frame covered in loose-fitting black clothes that seemed to have enough fur sticking to them to make at least two cats. One of his eyes was hidden under an eyepatch, the other bright blue and focused on Dedue’s movements.

“Hmm well, I suppose whichever one you think best?” The man gave a sheepish laugh. “I’m admittedly out of my depth. Everything I’ve attempted to grow so far wilts no matter what I do, and my friend Sylvain recommended this place to me after hearing my predicament.”

Sylvain. A regular who could be counted on for a dozen roses whenever he came in, used in seducing whoever he had his sights on at the moment. He was a fixture around the place by now and had only praise for the quality of the flowers(or rather how they helped in his conquests). He’d always strike up a conversation with whoever was at the register, and was notorious for overpaying then running off with a wink amid their protests.

“I see. Which ones have you tried already? I can rule those out if you haven’t had luck with them.” Dedue questioned, narrowing his eyes in thought. Sylvain’s influence was already enough for him to want to help this friend to the best of his ability, but beyond that he enjoyed the puzzle set before him. 

“Most recently there was...one with long leaves and another with these intricate yellow flowers,” the man scratched his chin and gave a thoughtful frown. “I’m afraid I can’t recall their names.”

That didn’t give Dedue much to go by. “No matter. If you’ll come with me we can take a look at them.” 

There was, in fact, a whole section near the back of the store dedicated tohouseplants. He began walking that way, trusting the other to follow

At first there was a steady clunking of boots behind him, but it grew slower and slower and then stopped completely. Dedue looked back to see the other man at a standstill, gazing around, lost in the plethora of colors and fragrances surrounding him. The sun turned his hair to golden fire and accentuated his strong build, unabashed wonder on his face. Dedue felt a strange thump in his chest looking on. He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Dedue watching him. 

“My apologies, now that I’ve seen more of this place I’m quite taken back. It’s like something from a dream,” he said in an awed tone, meeting Dedue’s gaze.

Dedue wasn’t accustomed to such open praise. “Thank you,” he responded. A rare smile rose to his lips.The other gave a small intake of breath, eye growing wider. 

“Shall we continue?” Dedue said, turning back towards their objective. The other man still sounded somewhat dazed as he replied, “Of course.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Dedue nodded towards the array of leaves and flowers spilling from the shelves. “We can start here. Will it be able to get adequate sunlight?”

At that he gave a sigh. “Unfortunately, the most favorable spot happens to be the windowsill where my roommate’s cat most enjoys napping,” His brow puckered in consternation. “If he finds something there he pushes it off without fail. I’ve lost at least three plants that way.”

Dedue’s expertise didn’t extend to animal behavior, so he merely gave a sympathetic nod, mentally running through possibilities. 

“That does limit your options, but there are several kinds that thrive in shade.” He scanned the shelves, slowly making his way down the aisle while deliberating. The other man hung back. While Dedue wasn’t sure exactly what the other was looking for, he wanted to suggest one that wouldn’t need a lot of attention to compensate for the other’s apparent lack of a green thumb.

Finally he lifted a pot from its place on the shelf, holding it out for approval. Leaves exploded over the sides, broad with a slight curl at the ends. It wasn’t as flashy as some of the others, but the deep green was soothing on the eye. 

“This one does well in indirect sunlight and requires little maintenance. I believe you’ll be satisfied with it, but if you like we can keep looking.”

The man closed the distance between them, face lighting up as he examined it. “It’s extraordinary! I’ll gladly take it” 

“Very well.” Dedue handed it over to him, pleased to have gotten it right on the first try. “We can return to the front if that’s all you’ll be needing today.”

“I believe so,” he said, holding the plant closer to himself with a contented look. Dedue began walking back, and the other followed by his side.

On the way Dedue told him the plant’s common name and outlined a care plan, using uncomplicated terms and answering questions. He was certain the man would be happy with the results, thankful now that he hadn’t closed early like he had planned. All too quickly they made it back to the front counter, Dedue walking to the side the register was facing while the man went to the other. He set the plant on the counter, then fished a wallet out of his back pocket as Dedue rung him up.

“Thank you for your help today, Dedue,” he said as he handed over a credit card. Dedue gave a jolt at the unexpected use of his name. He stumbled to explain, “Your name tag—perhaps I shouldn’t have—“

“No, it was my pleasure,” he glanced at the name on the card he’d been handed,”...Dimitri.” 

A smile spread across the man’s—Dimitri’s—face as Dedue slid the card through the machine. “I truly appreciate it.”

“It was no problem. If you have any issues with this one, I’d be glad to advise you,” Dedue said, handing back the card and receipt. “Or help you find a different one if you’re unhappy with it.”

Dimitri‘s face brightened more. “I’ll be sure to remember that.” He slid everything into his pocket without bothering to return the card to its rightful place, then picked up the plant. “Thanks once again, for everything.”

Dedue nodded, watching as Dimitri walked out the door. Moments later, he couldn’t explain why the shop felt even emptier than it had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the operation of flowershops, but I think Dedue should own one, as a treat. I also know nothing about posting on ao3 dot com so if you read this?? Thank you. I do have an ending in mind so I’ll try to keep this going.


End file.
